This invention relates to a technology for classifying an image into a plurality of areas based on characteristics of the image.
There has been a problem of improper leakage of moving images to the outside of an organization. Particularly, improper leakage of moving images via video-sharing websites on the Internet has broad influence, and thus tends to be a problem. Improper video posting to video-sharing websites includes an intentional posting by a convinced criminal as well as a careless posting by a general person, both of which have been problems.
There has conventionally been known a method involving embedding an ID and the like identifying a distribution destination in a moving image by means of the digital watermark, and displaying this fact when distributing the moving image, thereby restraining the posting itself. US 2001/0012019 discloses a method involving embedding a visible digital watermark such as logo and an invisible digital watermark into an image.